Por poco desaparecidoss
by Daiu y Daf
Summary: Holaa.. esta historia trata sobre una familia en la epoca de la 2 guerra mundial.. mas precisamente el holocaustoo.. esperamos ke les gustee.. y ke nos dejen muchas criticas..!


**Por poco desaparecidos**

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que vi morir parte de mi familia a manos de los nazis¿Que habrá pasado con David y Shoshi, seguirán vivos¿Dónde estaba Dios cuando todo esto paso¿Que hubiera pasado si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido?-

Estos pensamientos lo atormentaban. Pensaba en ellos siempre que veía algo que le recordara a esa guerra que le arruino la vida. Su familia aparecía continuamente en sus sueños. Estaba decidido a comenzar una nueva vida. Empezaría por aceptar ese lamentable suceso.

Un niño, un niño de aproximadamente nueve años, jugaba en la calle con sus hermanos mayores. Era un chico feliz rodeado de personas a las que quería y lo querían. No se imaginaba que en un futuro no muy lejano su vida iba a dar un giro de 180º.

Todo empezó cuando tenía doce años, un día llego gente desconocida a su casa. Entraron a ella sin que nadie se los haya permitido. Habían venido a buscarlos, a él y a su familia. Los obligaron a subir a un camión donde decenas de familias del barrio eran obligadas a viajar hacia aquel lugar desconocido.

-¿A donde vamos, mamá?- preguntaba constantemente el niño.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad sintieron como el camión se detenía. Habían llegado.

Los hicieron bajar. Vieron un barrio enrejado del que les iba a ser imposible salir.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde aquel día en que su vida empezó a cambiar.

-¡Diego!- Llamaron a ese niño, ya no tan niño -¡Rápido, vení, ya vienen!- su hermano David, el más grande de los tres, le gritó desde la ventana.

Se escondieron, él, sus hermanos y Shoshi. A ella la habían conocido en el gueto y se habían hecho muy amigos. Desde su escondite los cuatro adolescentes pudieron ver como un montón de gente, entre ellos los padres de Diego, eran llevados hacia los campos de exterminio. Su vida dio un vuelco.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que sus padres habían muerto -él estaba seguro de que había sido así- pero sabia que mucho tiempo.

Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, hasta que los nazis volvieron a ese gueto - barrio cerrado- en el que estaban Diego, sus hermanos y Shoshi. Los encontraron. Los arrastraron hasta un vagón de un tren. No supo nada mas de Shoshi porque la llevaron al de mujeres.

En el tren, Diego, David y Gaby, discutían sobre si escapaban o no. Diego y Gaby no querían saltar del tren mientras que David estaba decidido a irse. Intento convencer a sus dos hermanos de escapar, pero al ver que era imposible, desistió. Salto. Diego, al igual que con Shoshi, no supo nada mas de él.

Llegaron al campo de concentración, donde los harían trabajar duro durante los siguientes años. Donde solo comerían un pan por día. Donde, tal vez, morirían...

Otra vez perdió la noción del tiempo. Miles de personas morían por perder las esperanzas de salvarse, pero Diego y Gaby no, porque sus padres les habían enseñado que nunca hay que perderla. Eso fue lo que los mantuvo vivos. Por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Por cuarta vez en su vida, vio a los nazis. Ellos venían a buscar a gente para mandarla a una muerte segura. Pero ellos buscaban a los más débiles y ese no era el caso ni de Diego ni de Gaby.

El tiempo seguía pasando, la gente seguía muriendo, parecía que esta guerra nunca iba a terminar. Diego y Gaby llevaban un año de duro trabajo en aquel lugar.

Gaby, estaba más débil que nunca. Tenia los síntomas de la enfermedad del Tifus que le produjo la muerte después de dos semanas, dejando solo a Diego. Pero este seguía sin perder las esperanzas. Pensaba que algún día la guerra iba a terminar y que tal vez, encontraría con vida a su hermano David o a Shoshi. Tenía que demostrar que podía seguir adelante, que podía seguir trabajando, aunque este lo dejara demasiado cansado, él, tenía que seguir luchando contra el cansancio o el hambre. Así paso otro año, consumido por la tristeza, sabiendo que ya a tres personas que él quería les habían quitado la vida, y pensar que todo era porque los nazis se creían superiores¿que, acaso ellos no eran seres humanos?

Un grupo de países que estaba en contra de Alemania, se acercaba. Los nazis querían borrar todas las evidencias del Holocausto. Diego presentía que el fin de la guerra estaba cerca. Sabía que los alemanes serían vencidos. Por eso, luchaba más que nunca por mantenerse con vida. Pero, sin que él lo sepa, todavía le quedaba algo más de donde huir.

Estaba sentado mirando a su alrededor cuando escuchó a dos hombres que decían que por esos días bombardearían el lugar. Intervino en la conversación, ya que vio en ellos la posibilidad de salvarse.

Después del bombardeo, del cual Diego se salvó, los estadounidenses y demás liberaron los campos.

Estos asistieron a los enfermos y dieron de comer a los que sobrevivieron. Diego ya no sabía lo que era sentirse feliz, pero a pesar de saber que sus padres y su hermano habían muerto, se sintió alegre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Luego de la liberación, durante un año, Diego se sintió solo en el mundo. Buscaba algo que le indicara que Shoshi o David siguieran vivos, pero desistió al pensar que no los encontraría. Empezó a buscar a algún familiar vivo para así poder empezar de nuevo, en otro país y lejos del lugar que tantos feos recuerdos le traía. Encontró a un viejo amigo de su padre. Él le dijo que podía comunicarlo con el tío de Diego que vivía en Argentina. Y así lo hizo. Viajó a Argentina, y conoció a su tío, hermano de su padre. Vivió con él por varios años, hasta que a sus 27 conoció a una mujer con la que decidió empezar su nueva vida. Se casó y tuvo una hija a la que llamó Shoshi.

Hoy, a sus 72 años, empieza a asumir su pasado y a contarlo a todo aquel que este dispuesto a escucharlo.

Él, que no perdió las esperanzas en tiempo de guerra, la perdió ahora. Ya no cree que pueda encontrar con vida a su hermano o a su amiga. Pero esta equivocado. Ellos están más cerca de lo que él cree. Mientras Diego cuenta su historia, Shoshi, desde Córdoba, y Gaby desde Mar del Plata, piensan en si él seguirá con vida. Diego todavía no sabe que en un futuro muy cercano su vida va a dar otro gran giro.

FIN

* * *

**Buenoo.. esperamos ke les haya gustadoo.. sabemos ke este es un tema muy fuertee.. y pensamos ke es un tema interesantee.. dejen critikas.. **

**Besoss..**

**Daiuu y daff..**


End file.
